In The Reds
In The Reds is the Tenth episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot The night in Calimonia bank, Lars is about to breach the bank in the night, as they hold a supply full of data too, as they enter inside, while Hendrix is scouting ahead of planning the tactics of his attack. Doctor Hawkins wants to know, what's happening in the bank. As Lars men were already in the building on the top floor, as Hendrix attacks them and defeats Lars men, in free-flowing combat. Doctor Hawkins called Providence for 2 minutes, as they come, Hendrix approaches an unknown burglar. As Kate stole data and money from the safe, as Kate was running away, as Hendrix chased them, while the elevator is shut down, but Hendrix grappling from the rooftops and battled an unknown burglar. As he put a tracking signal on burglar when she escapes. As Doctor Hawkins talks the burglar last night, as it bad, but not all lost, as Hendrix puts a tracking signal on the burglar, which Audrey has and using her computer to track it, as Doctor Hawkins wants to know, what happened to his parents, as Hendrix doesn't want to know, as Audrey still has 85% to be completed, as Hendrix still concerned about Lars, as he still out there. Derrick and his daughter, Doctor Hawkins arguing about Hendrix, to let him do it alone, which Derrick still stand on his opinion as Doctor Hawkins wasn't happy. Hendrix wants to go Audrey at the clock tower, to find out on her computer, as Doctor Hawkins agrees. as Oracle uploading the data, as it was the same burglar who stole 15 artworks and stole jewels at DeLisle Jewellery shop. As Doctor Hawkins realzsed it was Kate, as she was stunned, as she thinking about finding Lars and her. Doctor Hawkins is in the factory, with Lars men, as they capture her, without the information she got, which the data turned out to be decay. Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins goes to the factory, as they go separate to take down, Lars men. as they go inside to take them all down, as they in the next, as they go separate again, as Hendrix took down many of Lars's enemies, so as Doctor Hawkins too. As Lars men guarding Kate, Doctor Hawkins and Hendrix defeats Lars men that remain in here and rescues Kate. Doctor Hawkins was angry at Kate, as they know fro each other. Hendrix tells Doctor Hawkins that the train is starting, as Kate joins in and trusts Doctor Hawkins for now. As Hendrix flies with Doctor Hawkins and Kate, to reach to the train, as Lars has the supplements he has, as Kate And Hendrix go to battle him and his men. As Doctor Hawkins battle Lars men, as she contact Providence Accord to fellow the train. As Lars smash the train control by mistake, as the train starts to collapsed, as many of them stumbled as the train was crashed in directions, as Hendrix, Kate and Lars survive, as Hendrix goes to find him with Kate, as Lars was on the floor, as he was stuck, thanks to the train collapsing. Hendrix knocks him out, as Kate was gone. As Doctor Hawkins wants to tell Kate, what she needs to understand. Hendrix still thinking about Stefan, as Doctor Hawkins tells him to get a rest, from today. As Doctor Hawkins smiles as Hendrix leaves. Episode Moments * Kate is a thief, since she left high school, as still is today * Audrey is Oracle, giving information for Hendrix, instead of Derrick * Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins got the data, for the operations that is not completed * Lars using supplies to use it for his own will, but was destroyed by Hendrix's team * Other agents, going to other missions, like Mario, but Doctor Hawkins stays with Hendrix, when he goes out Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Derrick Hawkins * Providence Soldiers * Kate Ross * Audrey Billings * Bock Warden Villains * Lars * Lars Men Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Kate was still stealing and everyone is unaware of his identity * Audrey is in a wheelchair, because of Lane shot her * Doctor Hawkins, knows that Mario and other guys are busying doing other missions * Lars was secretly working for Aiden, as he mentioned it in Season 3 * Providence is their own call sign, Delta, Alpha and many See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season One Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Written By Charlotte Fullerton Category:Directed By Andrea Romano